roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Indra
Personality A Hero by occupation, he's a fairly average guy. He gets the job done, and that's all that he cares about. After all, he thinks of Heroism as work, just like any other job. His parents were obsessed with Heroics, and so he became a Hero, seeing as all he ever wanted to do was make money and support his hobbies. Overall he's a pretty laid back, go with the flow, and carefree dude, but you'll see just how terrifying this man can be when he's pushed too far. Many of his military colleagues who know him in the Delta Force describe him as a laid back, kind, and selfless person. He's also quick to befriend anyone and does not discriminate against anyone. Just because he isn't heroic doesn't mean he is evil. He's not inherently good or evil, he'll do his best to help others, but he usually doesn't go out of his way to do it, unless he has to due to his job, or due to his pride. He does work hard and diligently to fulfill all the requirements to get the achievements he aims for, and actually did that more ably and efficiently than most. He just doesn't see the point of going above and beyond of what is actually required of him (unless there's a reason), which leaves him with a bad rap with his superiors in the military, who sometimes value expended effort more than getting results. Backstory Nothing too special. He was a normal guy in school, and then when the choice came, he chose to become a Military Officer. He enlisted in the army, recieving basic training, but due to his slacking and his lax nature, his superiors often made him do extra work, even going so far as enlisting him into one of the most elite unit in the army, the Delta Force. Somehow passing the grueling training, much to the surprise of said superiors, he spent a few years as a member of the Delta Force, before he dropped it. It got too much for him, he didn't have enough time for his hobbies, like gaming and watching anime, reading manga. He decided the salary wasn't worth the work hours. Coming back to his home town, he saw the flyer of the Hero Academy on the porch of his parents' house, picking it up and reading it. Among the listed benefits was the salary and the work hours, atleast for him. Immediately deciding to enlist as a Hero in the world's capital of Heroics, he gathered everything he could, and moved to WayHaven, enlisting as a sidekick, and becoming a hero, before long. For now he's doing the bare minimum he can while still being promoted, to get a better Salary so he can afford indulging in his hobbies. The first thing he did was choose a Hero name, going with the callsign he was assigned, widely due to the mask he manifested when he summoned his 4-swords. Resources A single BHK flat in the suburbs, some savings from his military days ($4000), and a huge manga and anime collection, along with a modern gaming rig. Equipment/Weaponry His own summoned weapons, and a very light set of armor. 5kN armor on the metal bits (reference picture above). Specializations High-level training in CQC due to his military background. Due to his quirk he has many different ranges of combat. Quirk Weapons summoning The user summons weapons that only he can use. He can at max have 1 weapon out at the same time and it takes 10 seconds to shift between weapons. He can't shift weapons again the turn after he shifted or that same turn. Vritra's Scale A 1.5x1.5m great shield that can move at 10m/s and can withstand up to 15kN of attacks(armor). The shield can be moved by the user's mind. The uses can turn the shield into a barrier of max 25m^3. That can withstand up to 35kN before shattering. The barrier can be moved at the same speed as the shield. If the barrier breaks, the weapon will fade away, after which it will take 2 turns for any weapon to be summoned. In normal form, the shield can be pierced without fading. Shield can lift humans with itself/with the barrier up to 1 meter. Asura's Arms Summons a set of four one-handed swords and causes the user will grow 2 temporary hands that will also fade away when the swords fadeaway. The swords add 3kN cutting and 2kN punching strength. When these are summoned, a blue mask is donned on his face, striking fear into the hearts of his enemies. (Not Literally Fear Induction, it just looks scary) (reference picture above). Yama's Reach The user will stun any limbs that the staff slams into for 2 turns and if it hit's someone's torso it will be able to half their speed for 1 turn. If the user hits them once more on the torso after that the opponent will be stunned for 1 turn. The hit of the staff also pushes people 3 meters back. The Staff now knocksback anything that hits it, disarming a normal human. Anyone with 150kg Grip Strength( AKA 300kg Lift Strength) can ignore this ability, as it's not forceful enough to make much of a difference. Staff can increase Indra's jump height to 1.5 meters when struck on the ground, as he jumps. Erebus' Cloak A Two-Handed Sword formed from the darkest of the shadows, dark as an all-consuming void. It is said to carry so much darkness, that it is able to contaminate that which it touches. True to its name, its wielder is able to shape and control darkness to his will. It can shrink down to the size of a small dagger, easily concealed, if needed, or can be the same size as a two-handed sword. Currently, Indra can form spikes from shadows falling on inorganic surfaces, upto 1.5 meters long, with 5cm radius, and delivering 15kN per stake. They have a 1 second cooldown, shooting out of the shadow at 20 m/s. The spikes have an armor value of 15kN and will disapear if light falls on them. He can at max create 3 spikes per turn and the spikes take a second to shoot out during which the shadows will slowly group together in the spot it will be shot from. The maximum distance a spike can be formed from Indra is 10 meters and the spikes fade away if Indra moves more then 10 meter away. When planted into the ground, which it is sharp enough to slide into easily, the user forms a circle of shadow around him, 4 meter radius, which is unaffected by light. It gives him a protective sea of spikes, but he has to keep both his hands on the sword, and remain immobile. As soon as the sword is slid out, or his hands are taken off of the sword, the circle of shadow retreats. When using this ability the shadows will lose their light weakness (except when it's quirk light) and all their stats will be increased. He can now create 5 spikes per turn that deal 20kN and shoot out at 30m/s. The gathering time is now 0.5 seconds and their armor value 20kN. When summoned, the user can will into existence darkness to surround him, and as a robe, leather-like, but formed of the purest darkness, immune to light and quirk light. It provides him no additional strength, but it hides his identity well, distorting his voice. Versatility Currently quite versatile in all forms of combat, as well as having a defensive aspect to his quirk. Unfortunately, there's not much utilitarian uses to his quirk, thus he is mainly combat and front-line focused. Example Vali was not amused. Once again he has to do this shitty job just cause General Adder found it funny, well fuck him too. Vali got up out of his bed, dressing up in his uniform, after which he headed out of the tent, his weapon on his back. He performed his daily duties, simply doing the bare minimum he could do while letting it stay acceptable by his boss. But today was his last day on the job, yup, today he was getting out of this hell. Going back to his paradise, at home. As he took off his uniform for the last time, he summoned his 4 swords, using the extra hands to take off his elaborate, decorated uniform faster, and disassemble his service weapons. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:All Characters